


Control

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [18]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Control Switch, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Female Domination, Interracial Relationship, Light Bondage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Restraints, Riding, Snowballing, Vaginal Sex, cum, cum slut, cum swap, cum swapping, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this might be the freakiest thing I've ever written for these two. Oh well, hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the freakiest thing I've ever written for these two. Oh well, hope you guys like it!

"Is this really necessary?" Dean mumbles petulantly while tugging on his restraints. We're on the bed right now naked. I tied his hands to the headboard, leaving him spread eagled across the big bed. 

I sit back on his torso to admire my work. "Yes, it is," I answer. 

His blue eyes look at me, questioning. "What did I do?"

"Why did you have to do anything? Why couldn't I just want to be kinky and tie you up?"

"While that could be a possibility for anyone else, it isn't for you. This isn't your thing, Tambryn."

"How do you know it's not my thing?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "I know you, Tambryn. You're not into bondage."

"'Member when I was 18 and you tied my hands behind my back?" I ask. 

The memory comes back to him full force. The smirk and the hardening of his dick tells me that. "Vividly."

I slap him on his chest and say, "Well, I'm finally getting my revenge. No touching me, no controlling the pace, no leaving bruises. I will touch you, I will control YOU, and I will leave bruises on you." 

He quirks an eyebrow. "So you want control?"

"Correct."

"Princess, that's all you had to say. We don't need restraints for that." 

"Dean, you turn into a whole different person when you're fucking me."

He nods his head, agreeing. And without further ado, I climb on top of him and slowly sink his whole member into me. We both let out a satisfied groan when he's all the way inside. 

The wooden headboard strains with Dean's effort to get his hands on me. A smirk comes across my face. He wants me that bad. I place my hands on his chest and start bouncing faster and harder on the dick inside me. 

Dean plants his feet on the bed, meeting my thrusts. 

I lift off, making him slip out of me all together. Panicked blue eyes meet mine. "Don't. Move," I say. 

He nods his head, clearly not happy though. 

I take my sweet time lowering myself and when I do, Dean grunts out his frustration. "Can we speed this up a bit, Princess? I don't remember teasing you this much."

My hips grind down on his in slow circles. "That's because you're not patient enough for it."

"No! Mphm- that's not true! I'm patient enough to make you come twice from just my mouth," he argues. 

I look down to see Dean biting his bottom lip like it's his job. And so am I. My hips move faster on him. 

"I have patience enough to slowly fuck you with my tongue." My right hand sinks down to where we're joined and rub my clit. "Wh-when you're done with your hand down there, can I taste it? You're always so sweet."

My eyes close and I pick up the pace, silently encouraging him to keep talking. 

"Then I would move up to your clit. Suck it, give it the- fuck, Tambryn- give it the attention it deserves," his hips start up a slow roll. "And just keep sucking it till you come. And then when you're still trying to recover from that orgasm, I stay right there still licking you. You-you say it hurts at first, but I love it when you pull my head closer to your pussy as if you're trying to stuff me inside you. Fuck- I love it, Princess." 

Because of Dean's sexy dirty talk, I didn't even notice him pounding his hips into my butt. Ugh, he's such a nympho. I lift off, making him slip out of me once again. 

Dean growls and curses his frustration while tugging on the restraints once again. "Goddamn it, Tambryn! You're such a fucking brat! Just fucking ride me!"

My hand covers my mouth as I giggle. And I'm the supposed brat. My index finger is pointed on his chest. "You. Helpless. Damsel in distress," then I point to myself, "Me. Strong. Dominant. In control."

Dean's irritation makes his eyes glow a darker blue, maybe because of the tint of red on his cheeks, too. He nods reluctantly, accepting my terms. I flash him a smile and sit back on his hard cock fully. 

"You know what still blows my mind?" I ask while moving my hips as an afterthought. 

"Wha-what, Princess?" 

"That we can make as much noise as we want!" Dean quirks an eyebrow, not following...well, he isn't following anything but the rhythm of my hips. "Ya know how we used to fuck in my room and had to be extra quiet?"

"Yeah, and that time you almost got me arrested for statutory rape?"

I slap his chest playfully. "Oh, fuck off. I was 18 and you could never do jail time." 

"Either way I would have to explain to your mother why I was fucking her oldest daughter into the bed," Dean mutters, breath hitching at the end. 

I shrug, he's right. 

"But still! Isn't it still weird that we can make as much noise as we want? Fuck wherever we want?" 

"With you? Yes. It's amazing because you're loud. That was always a hurdle we had to get over...and you like to carry conversations," he says. 

I stop moving and cross my arms over my chest. "Are you telling me I talk too much?"

He shakes his head. "No. I'm just saying you're talkative. But I like hearing you talk. It's always something new and confusing. Especially when you're high. I like our conversations when you're high. They absolutely make no sense, but you're so passionate about whatever the topic is," Dean explains.

A bright smile is on my face. I start moving my hips again. "Speaking of getting high, why don't you anymore?"

He shrugs. "Just don't. I'll stick to my alcohol."

"You just made yourself sound like an alcoholic."

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

"I drink wine. You drink vodka with any available juice. You're more of an alcoholic than me," Dean argues. 

I shoo his argument away and just focus on riding him. 

It's quiet in the room, finally. Just the sound of our moaning and the slide of our bodies meeting. 

When the warm feeling starts building up, I start rubbing my clit, pushing me over the edge. 

My hips make small circles on him while I still go through the aftershocks. I remember what he asked before and stuff my fingers in his mouth, the ones that were on my cooch. 

Dean moans immediately, sucking on the digits in his mouth as if his life depended on it. "Good boy." He glares at me, still sucking away. 

Soon, I remove my fingers and lift off of him permanently. Dean looks petrified. "No, no, no! I didn't cum!"

I crawl down the bed until I'm settled between his legs. "You were such a good boy, letting me come, I thought you deserved to cum in my mouth."

The worry melts off of his face and a smile is left there. "Okay."

I nod my head and swallow him into my mouth. Dean widens his legs and plants his feet on the bed. I look up at him, glaring, silently telling him not to thrust in my mouth. 

"I won't! Just- please suck me." I take in a big long breath through the nostrils and sink all the way down to the base and stay there, sucking lightly. "Tambryn, baby."

My hand rubs gently but insistently into his balls. They're drawn up tight but still their regular big size. I slowly slide him out of my mouth and duck under to suck one of them into my mouth. His balls are too big to suck both of them, I've tried. 

I can't see Dean, but I can hear him and tell that he's arching his back. He's purring, it's as close to purring that he's gonna get with that deep voice. 

It makes a loud pop sound when I pull back. I lick over it before stuffing the other ball in my mouth. 

"You're trying to milk the cum out of me, aren't you?" Dean pants. 

I only suck harder. He grunts and the headboard whines under his effort to get away. The grunt was only an octave higher, but I caught it. He's about to come. 

I go back up to his dick, stroking him while sucking on the head as sloppily as possible. Saliva and precum are rolling in rivulets down his dick and over my hand. 

I look up to my favorite pair of blues to see him already staring down at me. Nothing but a shudder runs through his body before he starts pumping thick ropes of cum in my mouth. 

"Suck my cum out. Yeah, good girl." And even with his hands tied and being spread eagled, he still finds a way to make me feel like his own personal sex toy. I love it. 

I slosh the load around in my mouth, just enjoying it. I've always liked the way Dean tastes. There's always so much of it, but I don't mind because it's sweet and warm. 

He grunts and lets out more spurts in my mouth. I swallow quickly and open, letting my tongue hang out and the head of his dick rest on it, giving my fiancé the best view. His eyes widen, unable to look away. 

He's still coming heavily and it all tags my tongue before dripping over my lips, chin and some goes back onto the head of his dick. 

"So messy," is all he's able to say. 

When he's finally done coming, I wrap my lips around his head and suck, making sure I get all of his cum. Dean hisses, over sensitive. 

I set his now soft cock on his hard stomach and sit back on my haunches. I look at him, the bottom half of my face covered in his seed. 

Dean somehow someway gets himself out of the ropes and wraps a hand around my throat, bringing me closer to him. We're now face to face. 

I'm too turned on to question how this is possible. Dean takes a minute to stare at my mouth with a smile before saying anything. "Tongue," he commands. And the submissive switch in him has been turned off. 

I lay my tongue out, it's still covered with his cum. His smile brightens. And because he's nasty, Dean sticks out his tongue and rolls it around mine. Two of my fingers slide into my orgasm loosened cooch. Why is this turning me on? Dean's hand is wrapped around my throat and he's making us share his cum. Isn't that supposed to be nasty? I mean, it is, but it's so fucking hot. 

Dean takes his tongue away from mine and let's it drift down to my lips and chin, licking his cum back into my mouth. 

"You're swallowing all of my cum tonight. Do it," he emphasizes the last two words by tightening his hand around my neck. It's not too tight that I can't breathe. It's just tight enough that he's letting me know that he can. 

I swallow the last of his cum and open my mouth to show him. A proud smile on his face. "Good girl." His grip on my neck drops and I sit back on my calves, taking in deep breaths. 

"When did you get out of the rope?" I ask. I tied those really tight. 

Those adorable dimples shine through with his dashing smile. "When you started sucking my balls, I got my finger through one of the knots." 

I blush for some reason. Thank God you can't tell since my caramel skin is darkened from the lack of light. "Why didn't you get out then?"

He sits back on his hands. "Because I wanted to see how slutty you'd get without any help from me." 

"Did I do good?"

"The fact that I just licked my own cum back into your mouth to swallow proved that you did great," Dean says. 

I flash him a bright smile before rolling off the bed and in the direction of the bathroom.


End file.
